1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle control and guidance system in which one or more vehicles each having its own motive power and steering capability can be accurately moved within a predetermined area.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the position of a vehicle at particular locations can be precisely determined using on-board sensors and external position markers, difficulties arise in trying to control accurately the movement of a vehicle between these particular locations in a smooth and economical fashion. Generally, an unmanned vehicle is constrained to move along predetermined paths, using either fixed rails which engage the wheels, or cables (or like metallic lines) buried under the paths to be followed. Such track or cable installations are expensive and unduly permanent since routes are thenceforth determined by the installation.